dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Eye Laser
or & or & or & or & or & |class=Energy Beam |similar='Bio-Hyper Beam Bionic Punisher Darkness Eye Beam Ice Ray Lock-On Buster Sigma Sky Laser That Won't Work Invisible Eye Blast Eye Flash' }} is a technique used by many fighters. Overview The user shoots laser-like beams from both eyes. The potency of the Eye Laser technique varies, but most of them are very fast and able to nullify weak attacks and small projectiles, as well as cripple opponents and damage other objects. The Eye Lasers can vary in color from red to a bright blue-tinged white. Usage This attack is first shown in the series when used by King Piccolo aboard Pilaf's Airship to destroy the Electric Rice Cooker used by Master Mutaito to trap him for centuries. Later on, aboard the airship while on his way to King Furry's castle, King Piccolo uses it to zap a hole in East City on Pilaf's model of the Earth, and later to kill one of the gate guards of the King's castle when he and his son Piano invade the base. He also uses it to zap Goku in the right kneecap during their second fight, when Goku's speed began to give him too much difficulty. In the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Tien Shinhan uses a variation of this attack after performing the Multi-Form technique, firing a single beam from his third eye to stun an airborne Goku. This technique is named '''Mystery Ray' in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. In the same tournament, Piccolo Jr. uses it to nullify Krillin's twin homing beams and again in an attempt to break a grapple with Goku. Piccolo later uses it near the beginning of Gohan's combat training to silence Gohan's complaints about harsh conditions, and again as a surprise attack to halt Gohan's offensive. Much later in the series, Piccolo uses the attack while grappling with Frieza. In the anime only, Yetti uses it against Nappa and Vegeta on Arlia. Also only in the anime, Nappa performs the Eye Laser technique when attacking the Earth's Military forces while he and Vegeta are waiting for Goku to arrive. Frieza is shown using the attack in Namek Saga as well as Frieza Saga; his Eye Lasers are much more powerful, allowing him to blast huge holes in walls and attack weaker opponents. It is shown in a flashback that all the leading Saiyan members of King Vegeta's force attacking Frieza's base are repelled by just one Eye Laser attack of the untransformed Frieza. Frieza also uses the attack during his battle with Goku, with it appearing similar to the Darkness Eye Beam this time. In the anime only, Guldo uses eye lasers while attacking Chiaotzu on King Kai's Planet. Kami also uses this technique during the Garlic Jr. Saga in an attempt to slow down Garlic Jr.'s attempt to take over The Lookout. Lord Slug uses a variation of the Eye Lasers, the Darkness Eye Beam, in both his base and Great Namekian forms against Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Cooler also uses this variation in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, in an attempt to kill Gohan but Goku gets in the way of the blast however. Meta-Cooler also uses a variation of the attack, the Lock-On Buster, against Goku and Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler but they escape via Goku's Instant Transmission; Meta Cooler's version of differs in function and overall power: his is nearly invisible sparks of light that explode after a certain distance. Later in the series, Android 20 uses an even more powerful version of this technique, the Bionic Punisher, to destroy a large section of South City. When Android 19 fights Goku, just before Android 19 is about to finish Goku, Android 20 uses this technique to attack Piccolo when the latter attempts to help Goku. Android 19 uses this during his battle against Super Saiyan Goku. Cell uses Eye Laser against the Earth's Military while he is fighting with Piccolo in Gingertown. Later, Android 16 uses it against Imperfect Cell in order to free himself from a stranglehold. Android 16's version was named Eye Beam in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. While Broly technically did not use Eye Lasers at all, his clone Bio-Broly uses a similar technique, the Bio-Hyper Beam. Super Buu (w/Gohan absorbed) uses this to destroy several surrounding buildings after he "absorbed" Vegito. During the Tournament of Power, Borareta uses this technique against Gohan. Variations There are several variations of Eye Lasers. *'Soumasen' – A powerful, red-colored Eye Lasers used by both King Piccolo and Tambourine. Its name comes from the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Mystery Ray' – Tien's version of the Eye Laser, which is fired from his third eye. Named in Ultimate Battle 22. *'Darkness Eye Beam' – A variation of Eye Lasers used by various villains in both the anime and Dragon Ball Z movies. The name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Known users are Garlic Jr., Lord Slug, and Cooler. Cooler and Meta-Cooler's version is Destructive Ray in the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Cooler's Destructive Ray and Lord Slug's Darkness Eye Beam appear as separate techniques in Xenoverse 2. Destructive Ray can also be added to 1st Form Frieza's custom skillset via Partner Customization in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. *'Bionic Punisher' – A variation of Eye Lasers used by Android 20 and Android 19. Android 20 uses this attack to destroy a large section of Sasebo. In the anime, similar techniques are used by Cell when he destroys a large amount of tanks when he is fighting Piccolo in his Imperfect form, and Android 16 during his battle against Imperfect Cell. *'Lock-On Buster' – A variation of Eye Lasers used by Meta Cooler. It is different from Eye Lasers in that it is fired like a burst of energy and not a laser-like beam. It is also much more powerful than a normal Eye Lasers. *'Bio-Hyper Beam' – A stronger variation of the Eye Lasers used by Bio-Broly. It is red in color and fired similarly to the eye laser. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Doll Beam' – An Eye Laser attack used by Luud to transform his victims into dolls, which will be or no absorbed he. *'Sigma Sky Laser' – The Super Mega Cannon Sigma's version of the Eye Lasers. *'Ice Ray' – Eis Shenron's version of the Eye Lasers capable of freezing anything it hits. **'Super Ice Ray' – A more powerful version of the Ice Ray used by Eis Shenron. *'Nappa's Rampage' - A rush attack and Eye Laser combination technique used by Nappa as a special attack in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. *'Paralyze Beam' - A variation of the eye laser where the user turns around and fires a purple eye laser that causes opponents to stagger. One of Piccolo and the Future Warrior's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Lord Slug's custom skillset via Partner Customization. *'Super Twin Beam Cannon' - A super powerful variation of the eye laser that is fired in a sweeping arc that produces a large explosion and mushroom cloud. One of the learnable Special moves for Fargo, Ghiro, Moolin, Makma, and Rumoss in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Gallery References es:Vista Láser Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Eye techniques Category:Energy waves